Nicknames
by paramore1055
Summary: Day one of Tokka month. Sokka gets frustrated with Toph's constant nicknames and decides to take issues into his own hands. A little late but better than nothing. c: please read and review. A little racy but not anything horribly explicit fluffiness towards the end.


"Toph, I don't think you realize that we're adults now. You can't keep calling me that. It's unprofessional. What if the guys at work start calling me that?"

"Aang doesn't have a problem with _his_ nickname, and we're not even dati -"the end of her sentence was cut short when Sokka's finger pressed up against her lips. He immediately regretted doing so when he saw the hurt present in her pale green eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and he ran his calloused thumb over her bottom lip which Sokka couldn't help but think was supple and inviting.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we haven't told anybody and…"

"You're worried about Katara. You think she'll judge you for being with me after..."

"After leaving Suki. Yeah." Toph understood where he was coming from, she felt guilty too whenever she thought about it.

"Besides, I'm sure it bothers Aang too. He's just too nice to say anything." Sokka could tell she was trying to roll her eyes.

He stopped their pace by gripping her shoulders and shushing her. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Toph whispered out in confusion.

"Silence. You know what that means?"

"No but please, do tell." She said sarcastically. Suddenly, she was swept up in Sokka's arms bridal style and was being lavished with kisses. His lips laid a chaste kiss on her nose and then slowly inched down to her mouth where he lingered there.

"Kisses?" she guessed.

"Kisses." He replied. The world tickled as it came across his mouth to hers. She giggled uncontrollably. It was funny the way he made her feel and act whenever they were together. At any other time, she could be completely serious and professional, but when she was with him she just felt free.

He carried her into an open closet and set her down while he gently closed the door. "Oh I see. Get me all alone, take advantage of me, I know all your plans."

"Oh please, Toph if anyone were to take advantage, it'd be you." She smirked and pulled him in closer to her kissing his mouth hungrily.

Toph's kisses started to get hotter and longer as Sokka pushed her up against the wall of the closet they were in. Any other time, he might have been worried that people would find out about their…whatever it was they had, but it was hard for him to think of much else when Toph's needy fingers were exploring the skin underneath his shirt. Her hands entangled in his undone hair as he ran his lips down her neck, stopping where he could feel her pulse the strongest.

There he began to suck and nip at her neck, leaving purpling skin as he moved to a new spot. "Snoozles, I…" a low groan escaped Sokka's lips cutting her off.

"No." he told her angrily, moving his kisses down between her breasts.

"What?" she asked confused. His fingers moved to take her clothes off when he said, "Not tonight, my name is Sokka tonight." His warm hands ran down the sides of her stomach, giving her butterflies.

"Oh." She acknowledged as a warm blush spread across her face. She wasn't really in a position to argue.

After his own clothes were gone, his hands reached down to cup her backside while he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked when he felt her arousal. She moved his lips back to hers as she stretched her arms around his back and held onto his shoulders for support.

Her warm chest pressed up against his and Sokka let out a deep, throaty moan. Her mouth opened slightly and Sokka met her tongue with his. He moved them to the floor and Toph tightened her grip around him. His fingers rubbed up against the creamy skin of her thigh as she bit down hastily on his lip. His fingers moved to massage her inner thigh, while relishing the way her body quivered under his touch.

Her hips feverishly bucked up against his hand begging for him. He chuckled and began to place kisses at her temple and down the side of her face. "Come on Snoozles, stop teasing me." His kisses stopped all together and he stared into her unseeing eyes. Even without eyesight, she knew she had made a mistake.

Sokka let out a small sigh and moved his lips right next to her ear. "The more you call me that, the slower I'm gonna go." He threatened.

Sokka placed a painfully slow, lingering kiss underneath her ear. Her breath hitched when he began to suck on her earlobe. Her yearning body grinded up against his trying to relieve the tension. The friction she created just made her crave him even more.

She moaned out and went to take his bottom lip between both of hers, he allowed it momentarily before pulling away to look into her eyes. The gesture was almost pointless but her eyes were his favorite thing about her. Although she couldn't see anything with them, they conveyed her every thought, emotion, and desire.

She groaned in frustration and restlessly placed her hands around his neck to pull him down closer to her face. He stopped inches before her face and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears. He pressed his lips back to hers and lingered there.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Just fuck me Sokka!"

He laughed again quietly and whispered into her ear, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Toph laughed despite herself when she realized the coincidence of his words and then took his lips in hers. He tauntingly rubbed himself against her entrance and she cried out in pleasure.

Their lips crushed together even harder as he pressed into her. She let out a long moan during which Sokka settled one hand on her hip and the other on her breast. Their breaths and movements began to sync with each other as Toph's moans got louder. She wondered how on earth it was possible to feel this much pleasure in one lifetime.

As they moved faster, Toph grazed her nails down Sokka's back leaving passionate scratches. "Sokka," Toph moaned out lustfully. He groaned again as he thrusted into her once more before they both climaxed. He met her lips again and then kissed her softly on the forehead, collapsing on the ground next to her.

She panted heavily and then rolled over to lie on his chest and sigh in contentment. His fingers ran up and down her spine lovingly as she made lazy circles on his chest with her finger. "I love you." She said softly. "I love you too." He said affectionately, Toph heard no doubt in his voice. His fingers ran through her silky, black hair while he listened to their synchronized breathing.

She drifted off to sleep while he stayed up to watch her adoringly. He didn't have the nerve to ruin the moment by telling her that they were still in a closet lying on the floor naked. Sokka snickered. Sprawled out on his torso, even breaths moving in and out of her nose, maybe Toph was Snoozles now.


End file.
